REAPER BLOOD
by imortalshadows
Summary: follow the story of doven a human who just like tsukune failed and got a freebie into yokai. but was it fated or is it really a coincidence and whats with that ring he wears that just wont go away things are brewing and he must make a choice either nut up or shut up (oc,Mizore) yeah tsukune don't deserve her haha later (tsukune,ruby) pairing.


Alright so this is my first fan fiction. im sorry about the writing and everything that may seem wrong about it but im going ahead and saying this now. One i will make all my words legible and easy to read of course but when it comes to things like ; ' " and all that. chances are i wont use them call me sloppy i dont care dont like it dont read.

i do not own rosario vampire, only my creations ^_^

CHAPTER 1 REAPERS BLOOD.

Sigh... this shit sucks. i cant believe of all the tests to fail i had to fail the high school tests... my parents are gonna be pissed.. My names Doven but every body calls me dova for short im just your average run of the mill person from a backwards town out in the boonies... well not really see i keep getting these strange hallucinatons. I see things moving out of the corner of my eye that i know shouldnt be there. i keep bringing it up to my mom and pop but they just keep ignoring the subject. honestly i dont understand. to add on top of things i have this ring on my finger that so far only i can see and it says "may your soul rest in everlasting peace" dont know what it means but it disapears off of my finger when i take it off and reforms back on a different finger.. ive learned to ignore it for now. as for me im 6 ft tall about 210 pounds with a little body fat but ive always been strong even though i dont look it hey suprise element lol

Hey scum, i thought i told you to never come down this street again shit-for-brains! said dru. dru is this 6 foot 4 197 pound asshole that thinks he owns the world cause his daddy can afford a jacked up truck for him.

Dru, just dont im not in the mood let me go home. i said

ohhhh, flabby is mad we butter run before he turns us into pancakes! laughed Dru

It was at this point where i got fed up and just walked off but not before dru and his friends hopped in his truck and chased after me screaming "ROADKILL"

All i felt after that was a searing pain then a black out.

i woke up in a hospital dazed and confused, uncertain of where i was exactly. i knew it was a hospital cause of the smells and the shear number of moving squiggly lines rushing by my vision but i didnt know which hospital my town was too poor for a hospital of such quality. it was at this point when i realized i wasnt alone in the room. my parents were sleeping in the chairs provided for them. "Oh no." i thought "something really bad must have happened". i wracked my brain for any memories. " all i remember is i was walking home from... ahh shit...that motherfucker must have actually nutted up and actually ran me over..whatever im fine now so ill get him later. for now sleep.

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

"Son, i know you got out of the hospital, but we need to talk about where your going to school... im sending you to japan to a yokai academy. i have a friend that works there and he will accept you since your lacking in hu-err. intellegenge." Dad told me "Your leaving in a week pack up and get ready ill see you to your plane. dont worry." He leaned in and snickered " I hear that the girls there are brilliantly cute!"

"PPSSSSHHHHTT" DAD!

"Yes?" he asked.

"..Nothing... Just nothing, fine i got no choice anyway you said a week?" i asked.

"Yes. One week be ready by then. i got work go get cleaned so we can eat before i go"

My dad always does this acting like a mother and a father. ever since that... accident...

_**FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO**_

" MOOOOOM stop grooming me.." i complained

"Sorry honey not my fault you hit every single mud pit on the way to the store haha" she laughed in a meladious tune.

She was laughing all the way up until we walked past the window of the general store when all of a sudden i heard a gunshot and it sounded like it came from the store. instincs took over and i grabbed my mom launching away from the window. suddenly the window shattered as i ran and my mom wasnt moving and fell over. i didnt realize it as adrenaline was rushing so i dragged her to the side of the store. i calmed down and turned to see if mom was okay... only to see a round drilled into her temple.

"..mo...mom?.." I couldnt believe it... just 5 minutes ago she was laughing at my discomfort. Now... Now shes gone. "ra...RA..RAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed saw red and blacked out. only to wake up in the general store covered in dried blood. and over 25 corpses scattered around the place. All i could do was vomit.. shortly after my dad found me and took me away saying "this wasn't your fault son... this wasn't for fault" i fell asleep after that.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Ever since that day i attended martial arts class and found out i was a natural at muay tai and jiu jitsu reaching a black belt in only 2 years at muay tai

Sitting in my airplane seat thinking about that moment I still dont know how we managed to get away with that.. it was like it never happened. and i still dont know about this letter dad gave me it reads "dont open untill your headmaster says its okay" Headmaster? who? ahh whatever i got 4 more hours then a bus ride there im relaxing untill then.

"Hey kid, are you the one im waiting for? yokai academy right?" the bus driver asked.

"y..yes sir!" something about this guy just didnt sit right with me... it might be the fact that he is hunched over in the oddest fashion, or the fact that he always seems to be smiling. no definatly the eyes. holy crap they look like there glowing.

"Kid, im gonna say this once, get prepared now. when we get there it's all you . Yokai academy aint normal. well your not normal either so either way just be carefull." he said

Wait what?! not normal? my dad sent me here i doubt it would be that bad and what is he talking about me not being normal.. rude much?!

Before i knew it the bus driver yelled "aiight dont let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya. get out " he chuckled

"ha ill be seeing ya sir." i said trying to sound cool

"doubt it" He shut the door spun around and drove off.. He was right i havent seen him for a while after that.

as i walked down the trail i took in the scenery graves tall ass trees and this FREAKING SQUEAKING SOUND! I was getting angry the squeaking was annoying until i heard a "GET OUTTA THE WAY" It was a very girlish squeel. so i did what any other person would do when someone yelled that at you.

I yelled back. "WHO THE FUCK-ACK" A bike was mere inches from my nose before i dropped like a sack of shit so i wouldnt get hit. " HEYY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU CRAZY CHICK!"

"Are you okay?" I jumped and stiffeld a yell. before i turned around i noticed 2 things. One the voice sounded like pure silk. the kind of voice that could convince you that you werent going to get eaten if you jump into a pit full of pihranas. Second the temperature before wasnt hot but wasnt cold.. now it felt like it dropped a good 5-10 degrees. i turned around and my breathing hitched. i saw whay only could be described as the definition of beauty. she stood there what looked lik about 5.5 slender curvasious body looked to be about c borderline d bust , long purple glimmering hair, and pale smooth skin.

"Hey, if your not okay tell me you look like you saw your life flash before your eyes." she said

"a...ahh no ma'am im sorry i spaced out a bit there... yes i'm fine thank you for caring. she really needs to watch where shes going she might actually hi-" -CHRASH- "...Someone... i'll go check it out thank you for your concern."

"no problem. just walking this way anyway. Mizore by the way."

"huh? OH! doven, but people just call me dova nice to meet you ^_^."

"Alright. bye."

"wha.." before i could open my eyes from my smile she was gone.

damn... would i give to have that kind of silence...

meanwhile mizore was in a tree watching him thinking. _hmm not bad reactions are pretty good. smells like a human though. might have to be carefull._

**Well chapter one i hope you like it ill be honest im not sure when or how long ill update i am in the army so yeah and i wont do another story untill this one is complete till next time.**

**Peace and bacon grease**

**shadows.**


End file.
